


The Lies We Live

by DarkangelLolo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkangelLolo/pseuds/DarkangelLolo
Summary: "Who are you lying to?"Archie tells his coach one thing, his dad another. Things go a different way when he's confronted by Fred.Canon divergence from 1x1Also, Ms. Grundy never happened





	1. Chapter 1

" " I got a call from your coach today." "

Cold fear spread through Archie's body as he looked up.

" "He's under the impression that you can't play varsity football because I'm making you work for me. Which is odd, because you made it seem like you couldn't work for me because you were playing football. So my first question is Who are you lying to?" "

Archie flinched, keeping his mouth shut as his dad motioned him inside. He set his guitar down on the sofa, the door closing and locking behind him. Fred grabbed Archie's arm, shoving him back against a wall.  
"You don't lie to me, Archie."  
"I-I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean-"  
Mr. Andrews cut off his son.  
"My office. Now."  
Archie obediently followed him, shuddering. He paused at the door, taking a shaky breath before stepping through. His dad locked the door behind him. Archie stood with his hands shaking, waiting for orders.  
"Kneel."  
He slipped to his knees by the chair in front of the desk. Fred pushed a small trash can in front of him. Archie gripped it tightly on either side.  
"Open."  
Archie squeezed his eyes shut as he opened his mouth. A second later he was bent over the trash can, throwing up everything he'd eaten that day. A few minutes later he could breathe again.  
"Open."  
Archie flinched.  
"Please, sir."  
"Open."  
Archie let his mouth open again, Mr. Andrews sticking his hand down his throat. He started heaving up what little was left in his stomach. Thirty minutes later and Archie had lost count of how many rounds of this torture he had gone through. Archie was leaning against the chair, gasping. Mr. Andrews took a seat on the desk.  
"Why'd you lie to me Archie?"  
"I-I didn't mean to, sir."  
He started to stand. Archie cringed.  
"I panicked when-when coach said Varsity. I just wanted a little time to think about it."  
"So you made me the enemy?"  
He lifted Archie's head up, the boy shaking from fear and exhaustion.  
"Open."  
Archie's chest hurt as he dry heaved for a couple more minutes.  
"You're joining the Varsity football team."  
"Ye-s s-sir."  
Archie choked out, gulping in air.

Fred stood, pulling his son up. He half-dragged him out of the office and towards the basement stairs. Archie hit the floor hard enough to hurt, but not to leave bruises. The door shut and locked. Archie let his aching body relax against the cold, hard floor.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Betty glanced over at Archie's house as she said goodbye to Veronica in her driveway. Archie and Mr. Andrews were heading inside, and Archie had that look that meant only one thing. Mr. Andrews was going to hurt Archie. She headed straight to her kitchen, pulling out all the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies. They'd found that her homemade cookies would improve his mood slightly. Not enough that he wouldn't punish Archie, but he would go a little easier. And she couldn't help her boyfriend any other way. Of course, Mr. Andrews didn't know they were dating, nobody did. Mr. Andrews had made it perfectly clear to Archie that he was never allowed to leave him. And dating someone, let alone planning to marry them, would mean someone was taking Archie away from him. Which meant Archie would be punished.  
Archie couldn't run away to his mom. She'd signed away any custody rights when she and Mr. Andrews had divorced. Even if Archie could, he wouldn't. He'd stay for her, no matter how much she wanted him to be somewhere safe.

A couple hours later the cookies were ready. Betty filled the plate with as many as would fit. Soon enough she was knocking on Archie's door. Mr. Andrews opened it.  
"Betty."  
He looked at the plate, smiling.  
"Are those your famous cookies?"  
Betty nodded with a big fake smile.  
"Since I wasn’t here to make you any this summer, I thought it would be a good way to start the school year."  
"Thank you, Betty. You know I can never turn down your cookies."  
Betty smiled, and started to turn away.  
"I have to go eat dinner, but could you ask Archie to walk me to school tomorrow a half hour early? I need to start on an article for the Blue and Gold."  
"Sure thing."  
He had a cookie in hand already.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Archie had managed to pull himself towards the back wall, curled up against it. He flinched as the door opened. Mr. Andrews walked halfway down the stairs before tossing a Gatorade towards his son. It landed near him, rolling a bit closer.  
"Betty wants you to walk her to school tomorrow."  
He bit into his cookie before leaving the basement. Archie reached for the bottle with a shaky hand, breathing a small sigh of relief. Betty must have seen them on the porch. Usually pissing his dad off even half this much meant he'd only get a small cup of water and a piece of toast in the morning, leaving him sometimes too weak to keep himself standing. And if he couldn't walk out the front door without leaning on anything he'd end up in even more trouble. He used what little strength he had to sit up a bit and take a sip. He let out another sigh as the cool liquid soothed his burning throat.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mr. Andrews woke Archie by slamming the door open. He pulled him up by his arm, Archie stumbling up the stairs with him. He practically fell in the shower trying to stay upright. Next he was dressed and being given that cup of water and piece of toast.  
Archie felt his legs shake from his own weight; he didn't know if he could even make it to the door. He felt his dad staring at him, waiting. The doorbell rang.  
"Archie?"  
Archie smiled as she opened the door a bit. He started towards her as she came in, a little strength returning to him as he looked into her expressive eyes. They were a mix of concern and love. About halfway across the front room they met and she slid her arm through his, making it look like she was leaning on him while really he was leaning on her. She looked back at Mr. Andrews.  
"Morning, Mr. Andrews."  
Mr. Andrews smiled at her.  
"Morning Betty."  
She gave a small wave as she and Archie stepped out of the house. Archie leaned about half his weight on her.  
"Thank you."  
He whispered as they walked down the driveway. She gave his arm a gentle squeeze.  
"Jug is bringing breakfast and Gatorade."  
Archie smiled at her for a second, before looking down.  
"I'm sorry Betty."  
Betty held his arm a little tighter.  
"It's not your fault."  
"I lied to him."  
"You didn't deserve his torture. You DON'T deserve it."  
"I knew what lying would do. I'm sorry, Betts. I didn't mean to make you worry."  
She gave him a soft smile, the smile that was reserved only for him.  
"You get hurt, and all you care about is worrying me."  
She gave his hand a small squeeze.  
"I love you Arch."  
Archie smiled back at her.  
"I love you too, Betty."

 

*Fred's first few lines are a direct quote from episode one*


	2. Chapter 2

Archie jumped slightly when his bedroom door opened. Fred stood there with an agitated look. The teen tensed, swallowing nervously.  
"Sir?"  
"You were supposed to be at practice today, Archie."  
"I-I have a project due Monday, sir. That was the only time my group could meet."  
"So you skipped practice?!"  
Archie flinched as the man's voice raised.  
"It's worth a third of our grade, sir. I-"  
Fred slammed the door closed, the teen flinching.  
"Basement. Now."  
Archie felt himself start to shake as he walked down the stairs as quickly as possible without running. Any wrong move could easily set the man off even further.  
He automatically kneeled in the middle of the basement room, holding his trembling hands close to his sides as he waited.  
Mr. Andrews walked towards the only corner of the room that had anything in it. He grabbed the trash can and a bucket. Archie flinched as the trash can was almost slammed down in front of him.  
"Open."  
He didn't hesitate, knowing how much worse it would be if he showed any resistance.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Finally the man slid the trash can away from the teen. It was quickly replaced by the empty bucket. Archie flinched, barely able to keep himself on his knees.  
"Ple-"  
"Quiet."  
He shut up, not wanting to go through more torture than he already would. Mr. Andrews grabbed a five gallon jug of water from the corner, pouring until the bucket was overflowing. He set the nearly empty water jug down, kneeling by his son's side. He fisted his hand in the boy's hair.  
"What did you do wrong, Archie?"  
Archie swallowed thickly.  
"I-I skipped practice, sir."  
Fred Andrews pushed Archie's head into the bucket, holding him under the water for nearly a minute. Archie's hands came up to the sides to try to pull himself out- unsuccessfully.   
The man let up, Archie coming up gasping and coughing. He coughed up water for a good minute before Fred grabbed his hair again.  
"What else?"  
"Please sir-"  
Archie gasped out.  
"What. Else?"  
He pulled Archie's hair harder, the boy flinching again before speaking.  
"D-didn't ask you?"  
His head was dunked under again.   
"Try again."  
Archie coughed up more water.  
"What did you do, Archie?"  
The teen didn't answer right away, his head soon underwater again. His arms grasped the bucket, trying to pull it away, but Fred used his free hand to force the boy's hands down.   
He waited until Archie stopped struggling before letting him fall to the side of the bucket. Archie heaved water onto the floor, barely breathing.  
After a few minutes of nothing but Archie's labored breathing in the air, Mr. Andrews spoke.  
"You lied, Archie."  
Fred stood, towering over the teen.  
"You lied to your coach, therefore you lied to me. I taught you better than that."  
He pulled Archie back to his knees, the boy's head hovering over the bucket. Archie's breath hitched.  
"Sorry, sir. Please. M'sorry."  
"Not good enough."  
~ ~ ~ ~  
Fred set the almost empty water bucket back in the corner. He grabbed a baseball bat, Archie was already on his knees, hands planted on the ground. He was still breathing heavily and dripping water. The teen's eyes landed on the bat.  
"No please sir."  
Fred didn't answer his son, walking closer. Archie didn't try to back away, just squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation.  
Mr. Andrews forced his son's right hand behind his back, holding it there with one hand. With his other he pushed the bat under the boy's right shoulder. Archie held his breath, bracing himself as best he could.  
He cried out as his shoulder was dislocated. Fred stepped away from him, the boy's chest rising and falling rapidly.   
Archie tried not to move his right arm, pain radiating through it.  
Mr. Andrews set the bat down and left the basement. Before he closed the door, he called down some last orders.  
"Don't push it, Archie."  
The door shut with a quiet thud.  
Archie collapsed onto his left side, a small yelp escaping his lips as he jostled his shoulder. He knew what the last order meant. His arm would stay dislocated until Sir decided to put it back into place. Since it was his right arm he would still be able to play football, given a week or so to heal.  
Of course, a dislocated shoulder wouldn't need a hospital visit. A broken bone, though... Fred had it down to a skill. He knew what punishments he could and couldn't use on Archie.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Betts: Are you still coming over?

Betty waited a few minutes, glancing out the window towards his empty bedroom. She tried again, with no response. Her heart started pounding.


	3. Chapter 3

Archie flinched as the door opened. A fresh wave of pain flew through his shoulder. He hissed softly, sucking in a deep breath as his dad started down the stairs. The man stopped behind him.  
"How much of that project do you have left?"  
"F-few page-ges, sir."  
He grabbed the boy's arm, yanking the shoulder back into place without warning. Archie yelped in pain.  
"Go finish it. We’ll discuss your grounding later."  
Archie breathed easier for the first time in a couple of hours.  
"B-Betty's in my group, sir. She- She was going to help me tonight."  
Fred grabbed a handful of his hair, forcing the boy's head back so he had to look at him. Archie's face twisted into pain.  
"You better give her a damn good reason for forgetting."  
"Yessir."  
He let go of his hair, grabbing his upper left arm and yanking the teen to his feet.  
"Go on. Get this project done."  
Archie stumbled up the stairs, gripping the railing with his left hand. He held his right arm closer to his chest, pain still flaring through it every now and then. He fell after a few steps, only for his father to take hold of his left arm and half-carry him the rest of the way up both flights of stairs.

~ ~ ~ ~  
Betty hesitantly knocked, heart in her throat. She could get Archie in more trouble for this…  
The door swung open, Mr. Andrews quickly pasting on a fake smile.  
"Betty, hey. Archie just told me about his project. He's working on it right now. He should have it for you tomorrow."  
He started to close the door, but she stuck her hand out.  
"Wait, Mr. Andrews."  
The man stopped.  
"Archie was supposed to come over to my house earlier. We were going to work on the project together. There's still time tonight if, maybe, I could come in? We'd get the project done a lot faster?"  
Mr. Andrews had been frowning since midway through her speech. She pushed one last time before he could turn her down.  
"It won't take us more than a few hours."  
He sighed, glancing back inside.  
"Can you two work tomorrow? He's not feeling great tonight."  
"Sure. Of course. Tomorrow morning? I can text him later."  
She quickly agreed, adding in the phone so that Mr. Andrews would let Archie have his.  
"Alright."  
He sighed again, nodding.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Betty."  
"Goodnight Mr. Andrews."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Betty paced in front of her window, clutching her phone to her chest and staring at her boyfriend's closed blinds.  
Her phone dinged and she gasped, almost dropping it. Archie's name lit up the screen.

Arch: Hey

She looked back out the window. Archie's blinds stayed closed.

Betts: Arch?

This time her ringtone went off.

"Arch?"  
"Hey."

A wave of relief washed over her at the sound of his voice. He sounded tired and hoarse.

"Hey."

She whispered back.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Betty knocked on the door, holding her book bag close. Mr. Andrews quickly let her in.  
"He's upstairs."  
"Thank you Mr. Andrews."  
She started up the steps, pausing about halfway up and grabbing a plastic container full of cookies out of her bag. Betty started back towards him. Mr. Andrews smiled and took it from her.  
"What are these for?"  
She shrugged.  
"Just thought you could use some."  
Fred opened the container.  
"Thank you Betty."  
Betty gave him a small smile before continuing up the stairs. The second her back turned to him the smile faded off.

She knocked once on Archie's door before opening it.  
Archie was sitting at his desk, his right arm in a sling, when she entered. He gave her a small smile that quickly turned to a grimace when he tried to get out of the chair. Betty barely held herself back from running to his side. She shut the door carefully, then let herself go.  
Betty was kneeling in front of Archie in seconds, holding his good hand in her own.  
"I'm okay."  
Archie whispered, gently squeezing her hand. Betty cupped his cheek, the boy leaning into the touch. Betty carefully checked him over before pulling her hand away. Archie almost whined at the loss of contact. That drew a tiny giggle out of Betty that lifted Archie's spirits. He gave her a lopsided smile.  
Betty pulled a Gatorade out of her bag, unscrewing the top and handing it to her fiancé. After he took a few sips she let out a giant sigh.  
"Okay. The project."  
Archie smiled.


End file.
